Current Quickies
Current Quickies is a show made by Caddicarus where he quickly reviews a game. In this series Caddy (as Quick J. Hoarsethroat) wears a gray newsboy cap and a scarf, yellow t-shirt with the Sex Pistols "Never Mind the Bollocks" logo and says his catchphrase "CYOAR!" mostly at the beginning and the end. Quick J. would use a cockney accent at the beginning of the videos where he would give context about the history and release of the game, then once the actual review starts, he takes a deep breath and transitions into Caddy's regular voice, speaking very fast. The first episode, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, had no fast talking and rather had Quick J. speaking in his cockney accent through the whole video, along with frequent swearing that was censored. The show was uploaded various Sundays until February 10, 2016 when it was moved to Wednesday replacing Drive-Thru Reviews. On January 15, 2017, Caddy announced that he will cancel the series and replace it with a new show called "Caddy", though Quick J. Hoarsethroat would still appear in later Caddicarus episodes. Episodes # Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale # Tekken Tag Tournament 2 # Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time # The Last of Us # Rayman Legends # Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs # BEYOND: Two Souls # Tearaway # Killzone: Shadow Fall # South Park: The Stick of Truth # inFamous: Second Son # Daylight # WATCH_DOGS # Murdered: Soul Suspect # Alien: Isolation # Bayonetta 2 # My Top 10 Games of 2014! # My Top 10 WORST Games of 2014! # Dying Light # The Order: 1886 # Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number # Bloodborne # Batman: Arkham Knight # Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain # Tearaway Unfolded # Star Wars: Battlefront # Just Cause 3 # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 # The Witness # Deadpool # Layers of Fear # Unravel # Gone Home # Dungeon Hunter 5 # Dark Souls III # Ratchet & Clank (2016) # Kholat # Kazooloo # Uncharted 4: A Thief's End # Broforce # Bloodborne: The Old Hunters # DOOM # AVGN Adventures 2: ASSimilation # Buck (Kickstarter Demo) # DiRT Rally # Umbrella Corps # Mighty No. 9 # Life is Strange # Mirror's Edge Catalyst # LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens # No Man's Sky # Overwatch # Firewatch # Resident Evil 4 (PS4 Review) # Dear Esther # Bioshock: The Collection (PS4 Review) # ZOMBI (PS4 Review) # Salt and Sanctuary Trivia *The CYOAR! catchphrase was first introduced in Caddy's old video "How to Pull Birds" which was currently uploaded in Caddy's Conundrums. * In the following week after Caddy received a buzzcut in his third Max Payne retrospective, his hair still remained during his Intro and "CYOAR!" segment. This was later changed during his Bayonetta 2 Current Quickies. This was soon fixed. * The name "Quick J. Hoarsethroat" was revealed at the beginning of the "My Top 10 Best Games Of 2014" video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M3s73lpRoc&list=PLuau-_j-MhphSz4QQGOKj2pqEVGuBTdk3&index=42 * Even after Current Quickies was cancelled in January 2017, Quick has appeared in other videos- most noticeably the Aladdin PS1 Review where he is seen vaping and in a black shirt with a coat. * Caddy's third rugrats review was titled Rugrats: Studio CYOAR! which was Quick's catchphrase, Quick also appear during that segment. References Category:Series Category:Cancelled